The Crow: Awakening
by a severed head
Summary: Lynn Phenox becoms the next crow after her and her dog Pike were murdered. PLEASE R&R, even though I'm not finished T.T
1. CHAPTER 1

I do not own the crow movies, did not think them up etc... (But I did marry Ashe!!!) (In my dreams)

"_**Revenge is a dish that's best served cold."**_

_**-KMFDM**_

Chapter 1- Dying

The blow to the left of her head hit her hard. She heard her dog whimper as the men yelled at her.

"Stupid woman! Why did you even bother trying to fight us!? You know we're the toughest group in town! No one can stop us- not even you and your stupid mutt." The large, bearded man spat at her. Lynn's dog, Pike lay on his mistress's lap, curled in a brown, furry ball. Pike whined again and Lynn tried to put a shaky hand on her dog's back, but the gunshots hit her first. She fell back, now lying sprawled out on the ground. But she still had life in her. She half sat up.

"What did we do to you?" Lynn asked, "We did nothing!"

"Oh but you did! You stole our money!" Snarled a man with slicked back black hair.

"I never stole anything! I wasn't even going to keep that money! I was going to take it to the rightful people. Honest." She sniffed, trying to hold back the tears, which were welling in her eyes

Then, a tall man came into the group where they were torturing Lynn and Pike.

"But we were the rightful people. Weren't we?" He said smoothly He had long black dreadlocks and was quite skinny, even for his height. His long, thin eyebrow twitched as he snapped "What the hell are you waiting for?! KILL THEM ALREADY!"

As soon as Keo said these words, the gunshots went off. Lynn and her faithful dog were dead.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2- Rising

Lynn Phoenix woke after having a strange dream. She stood on a cliff, with a bird perched on her shoulder. It was a crow. In her hands, she held the body of a man- a dead man. She knew she was the one who killed him.

"This is what you get. This is what you deserve." she said to him, coldly. Then, she tossed his lifeless body over the cliff below and walked away.

Lynn thought for a moment about it. 'Why a crow?' she thought. As soon as the question passed her mind, she immediately realized the danger she was in.

Fire was all around her. She yelled instinctively for Pike, who usually never left her side. Where was he? She looked all around for her brown, thick furred dog.

She found him in a corner of the room next door. Immediately, she knew he was dead. She lifted up his body, finding him almost weightless. Carrying her Labrador-mixed collie, she rose, out of the flames, out of the abandoned house, and into the street.


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3- Becoming

Lynn walked with Pike in her arms throughout the empty streets of New York City. Once, New York was a busy, bustling city, but now, it was desolate and full of gangs. Sometimes, poor families would live there, but only for a few months. Lynn and Pike seemed to be the only permanent residents. That is, beside the gangs, drug addicts and the plentiful supply of various rodents.

Once Lynn reached a spot of earth, she searched for a place to bury her dog. Finding a spot, she knelt down and with tears in her eyes, began to bury her loyal Pike.

After burying her dog, she rose, brushing away tears of pain for her dog. She was upset and angry that she had survived and Pike did not.

"Pike," She spoke to his grave, where he lay, buried under feet of dirt. "I swear I will avenge your death. It's the least I can do to pay you back for all those days of being my only companion. My only best friend." She cried now, and she didn't care if anyone saw her.

Suddenly, something moved next to Lynn. She turned and saw a large black crow sitting on a dead tree limb. The crow cawed, looking at Lynn.

"What do you want?" She asked the crow. It said nothing. "What do you want?" She yelled, shooing the crow away, but it didn't move. It cawed again, and flew to her, attempting to rest upon her shoulder.

Lynn screamed and ran away, but the crow followed her. Suddenly, the crow stopped flying. Lynn stopped as well.

"Why are you following me?" Asked Lynn, expecting the black bird not to answer. It didn't. But someone else did.

"Because he is bound to you. He is waiting for you to discover why you've been brought back from the dead." A man stepped out of the shadows. He had long black hair down past his shoulders. He was all in black, but his skin was a pale white. Almost too pale, thought Lynn.

"Brought back? You mean I didn't survive the shooting?" She looked down at her chest, and realized there wasn't even a bloodstain on her shirt.

"No you didn't." The stranger replied, brushing back a lock of black hair from his face.

"You mean, I'm..." She stopped How could she be dead, yet walking on this earth?

"Yes. You're dead, but you've been brought back. What's your name?"

"Lynn." She replied

"Lynn, you've been brought back for a reason." Said the man, "Can you tell me that reason?"

"To make the men who killed me and my dog pay." Lynn said, a vengeful look in her eyes

"Good girl." The man smiled, moving closer to Lynn "My name's Sean. I'm here to help you All I can do for now is answer questions. Do you have any?" Sean asked

"No. Not now." Lynn replied

"First, we must fix your face." Sean reached into his pocket, and withdrew white face cream and an eyeliner pencil. He moved closer to Lynn and opened the face cream. Lynn looked nervous. "Relax. Every crow needs their makeup done!" He squeezed out some cream and rubbed it over her face, making her face whiter than his! Next, he took the eye pencil and underlined her eyes, moving slowly and carefully, as if savoring every movement he made. He then made three long lines under both her eyes, and above them as well. "There." He said, putting a finishing touch on her eyes with the pencil. "Want to see how you look?" He asked. Without even letting her reply, he took out a small mirror and showed it to her face.

Lynn almost gasped, but she kept her surprise to herself. "T.. That's me?" She asked

"Why wouldn't it be you?"

"I've just... changed. I'm sorry, I haven't looked in a mirror in years. Sorry."

"A crow is born." Sean said, smiling.


	4. CHAPTER 4: Parts I and II

Chapter 4- Avenging Part I

Lynn walked with alone down an empty street. No longer did tears well in her eyes. Replaced by the tears was a new hope. A hope that she really could complete this task of revenge. A hope that she could see Pike again. A hope there was life after death for the both of them.

Finally, Lynn reached where she was headed. It was a run down hotel that used to be called the Waldorf. Now it was a shabby stone apartment, which housed only mice and other rodents. It was such a shame, thought Lynn that such a wonderful, grand, building died over time. It had been abandoned for some many years.

Stepping into the lobby which had quite a high ceiling, she looked around for which key was missing. She knew that that is where her first victim was because Sean had told her that. Lynn hoped she could trust him.

Sean was right. Lynn found the missing key- room 349. 3rd floor, thought Lynn, running up the flights of stairs, since the elevator no longer ran. She stopped at number 349 and heard sounds of motion, and a beer bottle open. She also heard two voices- a man's and a woman's. They were talking about her murder.

"You should've seen the look on her face! The way she tried to save herself was pathetic! I tell ya, I laughed harder than any of the other bastards!"

"I bet it was a good time." Said the woman, "I'm sorry my weak state cannot allow me to go out anymore."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. When no one answered, Lynn knocked down the door.

"Room service." She said coldly.

"Who are you?" Asked the woman, moving back

"Oh, you mean I don't look familiar to you, David?" She asked again

"Holy shit." Whispered David, "You... you can't be alive- we torched the place!"

"A crow is made from ashes." Lynn whispered, now walking slowly toward where David and Rose lay, up against the wall, trembling. "And the Phoenix rises out of those ashes. My name is Lynn Phoenix and I am the next Crow. I am here to avenge my death, and Pike's."

"I am not afraid of you!" Yelled Rose, taking up a machine gun and firing two shots into Lynn's chest. Lynn fell back, clutching her chest. Realizing there was no more pain, she got back up. It was as if the bullets had never even been fired. Lynn laughed.

"You can't hurt me! But I can hurt you!" Lynn charged at David, knocking the large man down on the ground.

"What are you?" asked Rose, backing away.

"Dead." answered Lynn, picking up Rose's gun. "And now you will be too." She pointed to David when she said this.

Lynn picked up the gun, and shot David four times in the chest. Rose ran fast out the door, but Lynn let her get away. "She didn't help kill me." She told herself, "She didn't make me who I am."

Lynn walked into Sean's apartment to find him smoking a cigarette and lying on the couch.

"Did you get him?" Asked Sean once he noticed Lynn

"Yeah." Lynn looked away, as if somewhere inside her she was embarrassed or ashamed that she killed David.

"Don't feel bad about it!" exclaimed Sean, putting out his cigarette

"I can't help it!" Lynn half snapped, "I mean, killing anyone is never right"

"It is when you are the Crow. You must fulfill your task. Otherwise, you'll never see Pike again. You'll be stuck here, and the men who killed you will kill others unjustly. You are here to put a stop to this." Sean told her

"Why are you helping me anyways?" asked Lynn, trying to change the subject

"Keo is my twin brother. We've been rivals since birth. I will shed no tear when he dies. He deserves this." Sean said coldly

"But he's your own brother!" Exclaimed Lynn "Don't you have any love inside your heart for him?"

"Look at what he did to you. This is what makes me hate him. I have no love for him. He deserves death."

Lynn didn't reply, she just stood there almost in shock. Maybe it was because she longed for her family, but she had been an orphan for 10 years now. She missed her family, but hardly remembered them. They had died when Lynn was 16. "Never mind that." Lynn managed to say, "Where's the next of my victims?"

Part II COMING SOON!!!


End file.
